Our Moonlit Path
by LupinTonks4ever
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots about Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. NOT a chronological story, just little moments in their life. technically, it will never end unless I run out of ideas :3
1. Double Godfather

**Hello, my fellow Potterheads! It has been a while.. I've had the WORST WRITERS BLOCK IN THE HISTORY OF WRITERS BLOCK. LIKE LITERALLY, I'M CALLING GUINESS BECAUSE ITS A WORLD RECORD FOR HOW LONG I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE. I'm back now though :3 So this is a little collection of fluff regarding Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. This story will never really end, and its in no particular order so pay attention :3 its just little one shots.**

**_Double Godfather_**

**__**  
"Why does Sirius seem more excited about the baby than you do?"

"Because he is."

Tonks smiled at Remus and turned to examine some stuffed animals, her baby bump obvious when she turned. Her hair was a dull pink, probably happy but too tired to make it as vibrant as she usually had it.

"I'm going to go see where Sirius got off to." Remus said, walking down the aisle and out of sight.  
"Moony!" He heard a shout.

Remus followed the sound, leading him into an aisle full of cribs and an over-enthusiastic Sirius, with a cart full of toys. Remus walked over to the cart in disbelief.

"Sirius, you don't even know if the baby is a boy or girl," Remus said slowly, picking up out of the cart a blue dragon and a pink horse.

"Yeah, that's why I got both boy and girl products!" Sirius laughed, bouncing. "Oh my God, I'm going to be a godfather! AGAIN! A double godfather!"

Remus looked at him uneasily, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him down.

"Let's go find Dora," Remus mumbled, watching Sirius as if he were mad, which he probably was.  
When Tonks spotted Remus coming towards her, she squealed.

"Remus, look what I found!" She grinned, holding out a little wolf stuffed animal. Sirius suppressed a laugh, Tonks was practically in love with the thing, but Remus was not amused.

**This one was set before Tonks had her baby, Teddy X3**


	2. Sweeter Than Chocolate

**I have to update these quickly, I have a whole bunch of them just piling up because I never posted them :/ By the way, for all of you who haven't seen Doctor Who, go on BBC America on your TV and watch the one titled "The Eleventh Hour." And continue the episodes from there :D I shall have a whole army of whovians... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**_Sweeter than Chocolate_**

Tonks rushed out of the cold, gloomy rain and into the sweet-smelling warmth of Honeydukes. Her hair slowly turned from the dull, sopping brown into a dry neon pink. She walked straight to the chocolate section, because being married to Remus, she had been there a million times and knew exactly where it was.

Remus had been job searching for months and months, and all jobs he had applied for he had been declined because of the "nature of his condition". It was getting too much for him to take. And on top of all that, he had had a transformation just 3 nights ago. Tonks knew he would come home in a bad mood.

She moved her finger along the different sections, looking for Remus' favorite.

"Almonds….. White….. Milk….. Dark…. Ah, dark!"

She found the biggest block of chocolate she could find and took it to the counter.  
The lady at the counter took the block of chocolate, smiling at Tonks.

"Will that be-" The lady started, but then got a closer look at Tonks.  
Tonks smiled, confused. "Is there a problem, ma'am?"

The woman just laughed awkwardly, then lowered her voice, leaning in. "Aren't you Nymphadora Tonks?"

Tonks winced as she said her full name. "Yes, but I'd prefer to be called just Tonks. And how do you know my name, and why do you seem a little secretive about it?"

The lady laughed more, a tittery laugh that made Tonks want to hurt her it was so annoying.  
"My dear, everyone knows you're married to Remus Lupin!"

"Yeah, and?"

They were no longer whispery about their conversation. The store grew quiet, listening to the conversation.

"Well, isn't he a werewolf?" The people gasped.

Tonks was sure to make it so everyone could hear her. "Yeah, he is. What's wrong with that?"

She could hear people muttering things, things they obviously weren't trying to hide, like, "She is crazy.." or "What was she thinking? Was she drunk?"

The lady rolled her eyes, and scanned her chocolate.

Tonks turned to the people in the store, her eyes and hair flaring red.  
"I'll tell you what I was thinking."

Tonks looked at the person who assumed she was drunk.

"I was thinking, 'I am SO lucky to be marrying such a great man.' And I was NOT drunk."  
Tonks turned and paid the lady, who looked taken aback at her statement.

Before Tonks opened the door to leave, she turned around and found everyone still staring at her as if she were alien.

"Remus is sweeter than all of you, probably. Remus is sweeter than chocolate."

**I just died of fangirlyness... I went back and read it...**


	3. I Prank, You Prank

**The third... Enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

**_I Prank, You Prank_**

**__**"Why is she so tired?" Sirius asked Remus, looking down at a snoring Tonks, asleep on the table in Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"She had a nightshift last night, got here late and wanted a snack?" Remus guessed, smiling at her.  
Sirius snickered, walking over to the fridge and pulling out two whipped cream cans, handing one to Remus.

"Okay, this is what we do….."

Sirius explained the plan to a hesitant Remus.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Remus asked Sirius, who was already uncapping his can.  
Sirius looked up at him. "You're one of the surviving Marauders, we have to make the other two's memory live on through us."

"When you put it that way…"

Remus smiled boyishly and uncapped his whipped cream, shaking it up a little and taking one of Dora's hand.

"Forgive me Dora," He said, kissing her hand before spraying loads of whipped cream onto her soft palm. He looked up at Sirius, who tried to keep in his laughter and amusement as much as he could to not wake her up.

Sirius leaned in close with a feather in his hand, and Remus did the same on the other side. He started counting.

"1.….."

Remus smiled and Sirius, who readied himself.

"2.….."

Sirius got close to her nose with the long feather.

"3!"

Sirius tickled the tip of his baby cousin's nose lightly.

Tonks smiled mischievously, her eyes still closed. Both of her hands flew to the faces on either side of her, coating them both with whipped cream.

Sirius freaked.

"I CAN'T SEE! YOU GOT WHIPPED CREAM IN MY BEARD! AND MY HAIR!" He stumbled around, falling to the ground.

Remus straightened up and made little eyeholes in his mask of cream. Tonks giggled, standing up and taking a little whipped cream off his nose with her finger.

"You can't prank the prankster."

She laughed evilly as she licked the cream off her finger, Sirius still freaking out as she bounded up the stairs.

**Oh Tonks, you evil mastermind you :D**


	4. The Best Transformation

**The FOURTH... By the way, I own none of these characters... I wish i did but I dont...**

**_The Best Transformation_**

**__**"Almost sunset, Remus." Tonks said, looking at her watch. Remus gave her a miserable look, sort of like saying, "Do I really have to do this AGAIN?"

Tonks looked sadly at his tired, aging eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I would do it with you, I really would, but you refuse to bite me. I'm so sorry, but I'll try and make it not so horrible."

She pulled away, looking deeply into his eyes. Tonks grabbed a small vial of clear, bubbly liquid.  
"It's too bad sugar renders this useless," Remus said, pulling a disgusted face. Tonks laughed.

He threw back his head, downing it in one and swallowing slowly. Tonks reached behind her and grabbed a bit of chocolate, popping it into his mouth.

"That was your last Wolfsbane until the next transformation week, sweetheart."

Remus managed a small smile, taking her hand.

"Let's go."

They went down to the stairs and into the basement, where Remus turned and looked back at Tonks.

"You know the routine, Dora."

"But I want to stay here! It sounds so painful, I want to stay with you!" She whined.

"I don't want you to see me transform."

Tonks sighed. She turned, blowing a kiss to him before going up the stairs. She would go back down after he was in wolf form.

20 minutes passed, and the sun set.

Tonks made a last minute decision.

She opened the door quietly, standing at the top of the stairs, waiting.

She finally heard Remus start to struggle a little, and after he started transforming he wouldn't be able to stop her seeing. He would be too preoccupied.

Tonks winced at the pain in his cry. She couldn't take it anymore. She bolted down the stairs and to Remus' side.

"Dora! What are you- OW!"

Tonks closed her eyes, holding his hand tightly. She could practically hear his bones shifting, and the hand she held turned into a paw.

Remus stopped struggling, and Tonks opened her eyes to the new wolf standing before her.  
"Now, that wasn't so bad."

Remus let out a mix between a growl and a whine, probably saying, "Not to you, and you shouldn't have watched."

"Now, I don't think you look like a monster. More like a cuddly dog."

Remus wagged his tail a little.

"I would feed you some chocolate, but I hear its not good for dogs."

Tonks jumped on the couch, patting the spot beside her. Remus trotted over, jumping up on the couch and laying his head on her lap. Tonks clicked the TV on.

"Let's make this a comfortable full moon," She sighed, rubbing his head a little.

That night, Remus actually fell asleep for a while. He was never able to do that before on transformations.


	5. Forgotten Potion: Part 1

**I had to split this into two because it was a bit long... and thank you to siriuslybritish who managed to review ALREADY! YOU ROCK! And after part two of this I have no more, so you'll have to wait until I write more... BTW, If YOU have any ideas then review or PM me and I'll try and write a chapter on it!**

**_Forgotten Potion, Part 1_**

**__**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Molly Weasley opened the door to a frantic Nymphadora Tonks.

"Why, Nymphadora! A pleasant surprise! Come in, come in."

Tonks shook her head, tears streaming down her already red face.  
"No time, you have to help me! Please!"

Molly knew this was serious, because she hadn't even objected to her first name being used.  
"What is it?"

Tonks broke down.

"It's Remus, he forgot his potion! His Wolfsbane! I remembered at the last moment, but it was too late! He got out and now he's running around somewhere! We have to go and find him!"

Molly shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Nymphadora. But We have to wait until morning, come inside, it's cold-"

Tonks pulled away from her.

"I'm not going inside without my husband."

Molly took her hand gently. "Nymphadora, I would love to help, but neither you or me have control over a fully-grown werewolf who hasn't taken his potion. We have to wait until morning, after he's transformed back, then with any luck he'll either stay put or make his way home by himself. AND we won't have to face a fully-grown werewolf who wouldn't remember us anyway."

Tonks looked down sadly, tears still dripping down her face.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't have the strength to make it home."

"Of course, dear."

Molly led her in and up the stairs, passing Ginny on the way.  
"Hi, Tonks!"  
"Hello, Ginny."

Ginny gave her mom questioning looks, but Molly just shook her head.

Tonks made her way into the guest bedroom, zombie-ish. She shut off the lights, laying down in bed, doubting she would get any sleep that night.

**Part 2 on the way...**


	6. Forgotten Potion: Part 2

**Okay, this is it for now but I'm gonna start writing RIGHT NOW.**

**_Forgotten Potion, Part 2_**

**__**Tonks slept on and off that night, overall getting 1 or 2 hours of sleep. She awoke at about 5 am, rushing to the window, deciding it was close enough to morning anyway. The moon was still out, it was still dark.

Tonks tried to read one of Remus' favorite books, but she wasn't as calm and collected as he was and just couldn't sit still. She tried casting a patronus, but it was a werewolf and it only reminded her of the danger he could have gotten into. She ended up just pacing at the window, checking every 5 minutes to see if the moon was still out.

Tonks hated the moon.

Finally the moon set, the first rays of dawn meeting the land. She left straight away, not waiting up to say goodbye to the Weasleys.

She went home to see if Remus was there. He wasn't. Tonks grabbed her broom and set off, bringing chocolate and water for when she did find him.

She flew over a nearby forest close to her house. Tonks' heart leapt into her throat when she spotted movement and got close enough to see it was her husband.

Tonks got close enough to the ground and jumped of her broom, sprinting to him. He was laying against a large tree, sitting there. He didn't get up when he saw her coming.

"Remus!" Tonks broke into tears.

"Oh God, Remus, I thought you were dead, you scared me to death!" She kissed him and hugged him tightly.

"I would have gone home, but my leg is hurt."

"I would heal it, but given it's me, I'd better take you to a healer."

Tonks looked him in the eye.  
"I'm just so happy you're okay."

**TOO GUSHY! XDD**


	7. Best Regards

**Hey guys! Here's number seven! okay... I don't mean to sound selfish, but I've had alot of viewers but only one review. It sorta hurts, it feels like im writing for no one at all. So please write a review, on what you liked, what you didnt like, what I can improve on... etc! THANK YOU! Anyone who reviews gets to cuddle with Remus Lupin... :3**

**_Best Regards_**

**__**Tonks awoke, sunshine pouring onto her eyes from the big window to her left. She smiled pleasantly.  
"Good morning, Remus."

She reached over to hold his hand, but was surprised when her hand didn't find his. She glanced over to find empty sheets.

"Must have already gone job searching."

She got up and showered, dressed for work, and spent a little time playing with her hair a little but just settled on her trademark bubblegum pink.

Another day full of paperwork awaited her. It was boring. She wanted another mission to go on.  
The day went by slowly, but she got through. She gratefully went home.

Tonks shut the door behind her, finding an unusually quiet house.

"Remus?"

Maybe he was reading.

She went to his little mini library, but he wasn't there. Tonks searched everywhere but was unable to find him.

She went into the kitchen, needing a snack. But Tonks instead found a note.  
It read:

_Dear Tonks,-_

She knew it was bad because he never called her Tonks, always Dora.

_Dear Tonks, _  
_Your child needs a better environment than one containing a werewolf. I have gone away to help give it that environment. It will be better this way. Don't come after me. Take care of your child in the safe, loving housing that it truly needs._  
_Best Regards, Remus_

Tonks was already crying by the end of the letter. Best Regards?! That little bastard says BEST REGARDS to me when he knows I wont sleep at night after reading this.

She rubbed her large baby bump, picked up her coat, and stomped out the door to go find him.

**NAO GO REVIEW AND I GIVE YOU WOLF COOKIE AND QUALITY TIME WITH REMUS LUPIN :D**


	8. Sirius, The Accidental Matchmaker

**Sorry its been a while! This one is set before they meet, so no confusion for people who actually read this before-chapter ramblyness :D**

**_Sirius, The Accidental Matchmaker_**

**__**Remus walked through the door of 12 Grimmalud Place, wincing a little as he bent over to tug his shoes off. Last night was a transformation, so he was extremely sore.

He suddenly heard yelling from up the stairs. He limped over to the bottom to try and see better.  
"SIRUS, STOP! YOU KNOW I'M TICKLISH-AHHH!"

Sirius' bark of a laugh echoed down the hallway.  
"You won't get me to stop that easily!"

A girl's voice shrieked and laughed, and Sirius cackled evilly.

Then a series of loud thumps started making their way down the stairs. Remus frowned, standing up taller and ignoring the dull pain that issued in his lower back when he did.

A young girl, maybe in her twenties, came tumbling down the stairs. Her hair was a bright, happy pink, but her face was contorted between laughter, pain, and anger as she crashed down each step.

Then, of course, she toppled right into Remus, sending the pair to the ground.

The girl laid, wide eyed, nose-to-nose with Remus. She blushed quite a lot.

She stayed there for a second longer, staring into his eyes, then toppled off of him, holding out her delicate hand for him to take.

"Sorry," She said, blushing some more. "Sirius is such and ass."

"I'm Nymphadora-" The girl winced, continuing. "Tonks. But I only like to be called Tonks."

Remus took her hand, standing up then shaking it. "I'm Remus Lupin. And you may call me…I really don't care what you call me."

The pair turned as Sirius came down the stairs, gasping for breath he was laughing so hard.

Remus was astonished when Tonks' hair turned a deep red, along with her eyes. It was almost like they were on fire.

"Sirius, I swear I'm going to rip you to pieces and then feed them to Buckbeak."

Remus continued to stare even when Sirius greeted him.

"How did you-?"

"Metamorphmagus," Tonks said matter-of-factly. "It saves time in the morning, but it kinda sucks being a half-breed."

"I know the feeling.." Remus said without thinking, then realizing what he said, smiled awkwardly.  
"Oh! What are you?" Tonks said brightly.

Remus was glad when Mad-Eye called everyone to the meeting. "We'd better go."

Tonks gave him a questioning look, then walked in the door, Remus following.

And that is where it all began.


End file.
